El día que cumplí dieciocho
by Mel.2004
Summary: Hiroshi da una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños 18 de su hija. Korra acaba de escapar a Ciudad Republica y Tenzin la obliga a concurrir a la mansión Sato,para comenzar su vida social como Avatar. La morena odia esa clase de fiestas, pero pronto encontrará una razón para no hacerlo... Una bella joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes.Aporte a la Semana Korrasami del Foro "El Cometa de Sozin"


**Este fic participa en la "SEMANA KORRASAMI" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor. Una enorme luna iluminaba las calles de Ciudad República, dejando ver su belleza en cada rincón, calle y plaza.  
Cerca de la zona más privilegiada de la ciudad, un enorme acontecimiento daría varias noticias en el periódico del día siguiente.

La poderosa, e igualmente respetada familia Sato, abría las puertas de su mansión en una fiesta de clase alta. Las personas más influyentes estarían allí... ¡Nadie se lo perdería! Además, todos estaban expectantes ante aquel hecho. Desde que la esposa de Hiroshi Sato fue asesinada en un robo, el hombre se alejó totalmente del mundo social que solía compartir con su amada. Se dedicó solamente a cuidar de su empresa y de su pequeña hija, claro está.  
Pero esa ocasión era diferente. Su hija finalmente cumplía dieciocho años, toda una mujer.

* * *

Asami estaba en medio de la sala, rodeada de gente que no conocía. Socios de su padre y personas de la alta sociedad, que morían por presumir sus lujos. Cuanto más grande eran los diamantes que portaban las mujeres en sus anillos, mas "respetadas" eran por las demás.  
La joven suspira mirando a su alrededor. No quería estar allí.  
Aburrida, fija su vista en sus zapatos de tacones color rojo y su vestido del mismo color.  
Bufa mientras siente picazón en su rostro. Se levanta el antifaz color rojo, con una pluma colorada en su extremo, y se lo acomoda mejor. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta de antifaces? A su padre, claro... Si su madre estuviera viva nunca le habría dejado hacer semejante ridiculez.

Era inevitable no percatarse de las miradas que los jóvenes le dedicaban. Ahora que tenía dieciocho años, era carne fresca para los "niños ricos", que buscaban una esposa bella. Asami sabía que en su mundo, había dos reglas cuando de matrimonios se trataba: no te metas en los negocios de tu esposo, y (claro) permanece siempre bella.  
Siempre vio los matrimonios de las personas de alta sociedad como una gran farsa. Excepto el de sus padres. No recordaba mucho de la vida familiar que tenía, pero ellos se amaban verdaderamente.  
Sacude su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en aquello.  
–Hora de fingir – susurra cuando ve a varias mujeres acercarse a hablar con ella.

* * *

– Pero... ¡Tenzin! – Korra reprocha como una niña, caminado a la mansión Sato. Se acomoda su vestido de la tribu agua, y sigue al hombre – ¡No quiero usar este estúpido vestido!  
–Ya lo hemos hablado – habla en forma calma el hijo de Aang – es una fiesta formal. No puedes ir con tu ropa usual.  
– ¿Quien dijo que quiero ir? – se cruza de brazos, caminando a su lado – ¡Sabes que odio estas cosas! Además estoy cansada, recuerda que llegue a la ciudad hace horas solamente. El viaje fue cansador.  
–El escape, querrás decir – se detiene, mirándola – si acepté que te quedes aquí, al menos debes aprender a convivir socialmente aquí. Las fiestas son importantes y es una buena ocasión para darte a conocer como el Avatar.  
La morena bufa y mira el suelo, para luego mirar a su tutor.  
–Está bien – refunfuña apretando sus dientes.

El maestro aire toca su bolsillo y saca un antifaz color celeste, entregándoselo.  
–Es una fiesta de antifaces.  
– ¡Oh, no! – se aleja rápidamente – una cosa es ir a la fiesta, donde seguramente habrán personas que sólo estén interesadas en hablar de dinero y negocios... ¡Y otra muy diferente es hacer el ridículo!  
– ¿Crees que eres la única que debe usarlo? – suspira sacando un antifaz color naranja y colocándoselo.  
Una carcajada sale de la boca de Korra. Nunca había visto a Tenzin vestir algo semejante.  
–Deja de reír y ponte tu antifaz, sin el no puedes entrar... Y ya estamos retrasados – dice el hombre.  
La morena suspira y se coloca el bendito antifaz.  
Caminan y minutos después llegan a su destino. Korra observa la lujosa mansión y gruñe.  
–Definitivamente no será una buena noche – dice antes de entrar.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado desde el inicio de la fiesta y Asami ya ansiaba dormir. Sus pies le dolían, al igual que su cabeza.  
Voltea y ve a su padre, hablando con varios nombres de traje.  
_"Vaya sorpresa"_ piensa irónicamente.  
Si bien la fiesta era por su cumpleaños (aún cuando ella dejó bien en claro que no quería una celebración), su padre no perdería la oportunidad de hacer negocios. Tan típico de él.

* * *

Korra caminaba entre la multitud. Había costado, pero finalmente había logrado perder a Tenzin. Ahora podría escapar.  
Camina hacia el balcón, sonriendo.  
Un mozo se ubica frente a ella. Traía una bandeja con una gran botella en medio, y varias copas alrededor.  
– Oh ¿Qué es esto?... Blade – dice al observar la placa ubicada en el hombro del mozo, indicando su nombre.  
–Es un fino licor, proveniente de la Nación del Fuego – responde sin expresión alguna aquel hombre.  
La morena toma una copa en manos y bebe todo el contenido de un trago.  
Un sabor algo amargo baja por su garganta, aunque dejaba una sensación de querer más.  
Prueba otra de las copas y comprueba que a medida que tomaba, se ponía mejor.  
Toma otra copa más y el mozo se aleja.  
–Oh, gracias Blade – toma la botella antes de que el hombre pueda irse – yo me encargo de esto.  
– ¿Planea beber toda esa botella usted sola? – pregunta sorprendido el mozo, dejando de lado su rutina de no hablar con las personas de la alta sociedad. La morena no parecía una de ellas, de lo contrario nunca hubiera tomado la botella para beberla.  
–Si... A menos que quieras acompañarme – dice y el mozo esboza una sonrisa. Claramente la joven era nueva en ese mundo.  
–No se me permite beber durante el trabajo – explica el hombre, para luego mirar a sus costado – de hecho, tampoco se me permite hablar.  
La morena abre sus ojos sorprendida.  
–Pobre Blade – suspira tomando una de las copas que aun había en la bandeja y bebiéndola – por eso es que quiero escapar de esta fiesta ¿Me cubres? Si una persona con una flecha azul pregunta por mi, tú no sabes nada.  
–Soy una tumba – sonríe el hombre y Korra camina hacia el balcón.

El aire fresco golpea su rostro y suspira encantada.  
Se apoya sobre la baranda del balcón y bebe un poco de la botella.  
Justo en ese momento, en el balcón de la habitación siguiente que estaba a pocos metros de allí, Asami sale a tomar aire.

Korra observa a una joven de tez blanca y cabello color negro. Sus ojos vagan por su vestido color rojo y suben nuevamente a su antifaz colorado.  
La joven Sato también se percata de la presencia de la morena. Observa su vestido y antifaz color celeste. Trataba de hacer memoria, pensando si conocía a esa joven.  
Cuando sus miradas chocan, la morena rápidamente voltea su rostro. Toma la botella y sigue bebiendo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era relacionarse con gente de la clase alta. Tal vez la joven se sorprenda tanto al verla tomar directamente de la botella, sin modales, que se iría.  
– ¿Me pasas la botella? – Asami habla y el Avatar abre sus ojos sorprendida.  
– ¿D-Disculpa? – alza una ceja, mirándola.  
La joven Sato apoya sus antebrazos en la baranda, mirando a la morena a metros suyo.  
– ¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo? – pregunta de nuevo Korra. Las pocas personas jóvenes que había visto beber, lo hacían muy moderadamente.  
– ¿Acaso puedes tú? – pregunta Asami y la morena suspira, sabiendo que Tenzin la regañaría si la encuentra así.  
–Buen punto – responde estirando su brazo.  
La joven Sato toma la botella y bebe. Hace un chasquido con su lengua cuando la botella se separa de su boca.  
–Es lo único bueno de la fiesta – suspira Korra.  
Seguramente si supiera que dicha fiesta era en honor a la joven que tenía a su lado, la morena hubiera callado.  
Asami sonríe.  
–En eso tienes razón – dice antes de devolver la botella a la joven.  
–Quédatela – dice Korra, mientras levanta sus piernas y se sienta sobre la baranda del balcón – ya me estaba yendo.  
– ¡Espera! – grita la joven de tez blanca, para luego bajar la voz –... ¿Puedo ir contigo? Necesito salir de aquí.  
La morena sonríe mirándola.  
–Claro.

La joven Sato hace lo mismo que Korra y ambas miran hacia el suelo. Debía haber unos cinco metros de altura.  
La morena salta primero y cae sin ningún problema. Su entrenamiento y agilidad como Avatar la ayudaron.  
–Muy bien, deja que te... – Korra se dispone a atrapar a la joven, pero esta se le adelanta y en segundos salta, cayendo con perfecta elegancia y agilidad – ayude...  
– ¿Lista? – pregunta y Korra asiente, observando más de cerca sus ojos color verde, detrás de ese antifaz.  
– Me llamo Asa…– susurra Asami, mirando a Korra, para luego sacudir su cabeza. No quería hablar de apellidos, no esa noche.  
Korra se saca su antifaz y la joven Sato observa sus ojos, tan bellos.  
–Ya estaba harta de esto – bufa lanzándolo lejos.  
–Si… Yo también – Asami se le une y se quita el suyo.  
La morena la observa sin decir una palabra, mientras ambas caminan lejos de allí.

* * *

Asami tenía sus zapatos de tacón en una mano y la botella en la otra.  
Las dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, mirando el horizonte.  
–Sígueme – habla la joven Sato, cortando ese silencio mortal – conozco un lugar muy bello.  
La morena la sigue y, minutos después, llegan a un pequeño bosque con un gran lago a sus orillas.

Korra camina y se sienta cerca del lago. Se quita sus zapatos y moja los pies.  
–Maestra agua, imagino – la joven Sato se sienta a su lado, dejando la botella entre medio de ellas.  
–Imaginas bien – suspira Korra – ¿Y tú...?  
–No-Maestra – responde Asami, tomando la botella y bebiendo un poco de su contenido.  
–Esto es tan pacífico – exclama la morena aliviada. Mira la botella y la toma sonriendo – y esto tan delicioso.  
Y así pasan los minutos. Se la pasan en silencio, bebiendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

* * *

– ¡¿Quien quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta?! – exclama una Korra alegre, demasiado. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto – ni siquiera sé como bailar.  
– ¡Hey! – dice alegre Asami, quien ciertamente también estaba en esa misma condición. Aun no estaban borrachas, pero les faltaba poco. – ¡Yo te enseñare!  
Se levanta con dificultad y le tiene la mano a la morena. Korra se incorpora y mira a su compañera.  
Asami la toma de la cintura y la morena siente como su piel se eriza.  
–Tranquila – susurra la joven Sato, quien a pesar de estar ebria se percato de la reacción de la morena.  
Le indica que debe colocar su mano derecha en su hombro y así lo hace Korra.  
Se toman de las manos y Asami comienza a danzar, guiando a su compañera. Gracias a los efectos del alcohol, los pies de ambas se cruzaban, haciendo que casi se caigan al césped varias veces.  
–Debo aprender a bailar – susurra la morena mirando a la joven Sato, mientras ambas danzaban – me esperan muchas fiestas elegantes.  
–No pareces el tipo de chica que concurre a fiestas así – susurra Asami, perdiéndose en sus ojos color cielo.  
–Y tu no pareces el tipo de chica que se escapa de ellas – una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la morena.  
– ¿Es un cumplido? – alza una ceja la joven de tez blanca, quien no sabía cómo tomar esa declaración.  
Korra da un paso en falso y Asami la toma de la cintura para evitar que caiga. Sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente. Ambas se observaban en silencio, con el calor en sus rostros, debido al alcohol, y a la proximidad de sus caras.  
Justo cuando ambas comienzan a acercarse, un graznido corta el ambiente y se separan. La morena sonríe al ver al pato-tortuga que vagaba ceca de ellas.  
–Hola… – le susurra al animal, el cual comienza a alejarse y la morena lo sigue.

Asami, por su parte, decide recostarse de nuevo en el césped y cierra sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía esa tranquilidad.  
Korra, quien se había cansado de perseguir al pato-tortuga, decide volver hacia donde estaba su compañera de escape.  
Se arrodilla frente a la joven de tez blanca, quien abre sus ojos y la mira, acostada aun.  
–Gracias por sacarme de allí – susurra Asami.  
La morena sonríe y lentamente se acerca.  
– ¿Sabes?...– Korra se aproxima al cuerpo de Asami, se acuesta a su lado y ambas se miran al rostro. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de unirse – tú no eres como ellos…  
–Tampoco tú – susurra Asami, mientras un rubor ataca sus mejillas.  
Ambas se acercan unos centímetros más, hasta que finalmente sus labios se chocan.  
Una bomba de emociones estalla en el interior de cada una.  
Al principio sus besos eran torpes y algo toscos, pero en cada segundo van tomando más confianza y dejando la timidez inicial. La morena desliza su mano hacia la cintura de Asami, quien también busca acercarse y se pega a su cuerpo.  
La fiesta, las demás personas, el mundo deja de importar mientras seguían besándose. Ese era su momento.

* * *

Dos horas más transcurren, hasta que deciden volver.  
El alcohol había dejado de hacer efecto, lo cual les agradaba, ya que podían disfrutar de sus besos a pleno. Algo era seguro: ambas recordarían esa noche, por siempre.  
Korra tomaba la mano de Asami, mientras ambas sonreían. Poco antes de llegar a la mansión, se separan para no levantar sospechas.  
–Gracias por hacer de esta noche, la mejor de todas – Asami la besa rápidamente y corre hacia la mansión.  
Las personas comenzaban a retirarse, el fin de la fiesta llegaba.

La morena ve salir a su maestro, quien apenas la ve no duda en acercarse a ella.  
– ¡Korra! – se cruza de hombros – ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo te he buscado?  
Antes de que la joven pueda responder, Hiroshi aparece y se acerca a Tenzin.  
–Concejal Tenzin, fue un honor tener su visita – dice y ambos se estrechan la mano. El empresario alza una ceja mirando a Korra – discúlpeme señorita, pero no tengo el honor de conocerla…  
–Hiroshi – Tenzin toma de los hombros a Korra, sonriendo – ella es la persona de quien le hablaba…  
El hombre abre sus ojos y mira a la morena.  
–Aguarden un segundo, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles – se retira de allí.

Minutos después regresa y la morena casi cae de espaldas al ver a la joven con quien se había besado horas atrás.  
Asami, quien también la ve, intenta no parecer nerviosa. No es como si no se tuvieran confianza, y más aun después de lo sucedido.  
–Quiero presentarles a mi hermosa hija, Asami Sato – habla orgulloso.  
La morena no puede creer el que esa persona tan especial y diferente a los demás ricachones, sea precisamente la única hija Sato. La joven por la cual se hizo la fiesta.  
–Concejal Tenzin, es un placer – la joven Sato mira al hijo de Aang, para luego desviar su mirada a la morena – ¿Y tú eres?...  
La joven Avatar aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que Tenzin responde.  
–Ella es Korra, el nuevo Avatar.  
Asami no deja de mirar a la hermosa morena.  
–Un placer – dice Korra, saliendo de su trace y estrechando la mano de Asami.  
–Lo mismo digo – sonríe en forma cómplice la joven de tez blanca.

* * *

Asami se recuesta sobre su cama, suspirando. Había sido una larga noche, y encantadora. Nunca la olvidaría.  
Antes de que logre dormir, su padre abre la puerta y le da las buenas noches.  
–Papá – lo detiene antes de que cierre la puerta – este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.  
Hiroshi sonríe y se va, sin saber el verdadero porqué de su confesión.

La joven Sato sonríe y cierra sus ojos, sabiendo que nunca le diría a su padre lo que pasó en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.  
–Será nuestro secreto…Korra – susurra al aire antes de caer dormida, pensando en la morena.

* * *

_¡Hola!_  
_Puf, oficialmente es el one-shot mas largo que he escrito, me tomó varios días terminarlo. Espero que les guste :3_  
_¡Saludos! ... Y... **¡Viva el Korrasami!** ;)_


End file.
